Recovery
by centon4good
Summary: John meets Randy in an AA meeting and starts to feel something for him but the loss of his husband stops him from doing anything about it. Can John let go of his old lover and possibly find one in Randy. No Bata M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Randy sat in the circle of the recovery group just like he always did. He looked around at all the famular faces and noticed one he didn't know.

"So guys we have a new member joining us today." Austin said. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

John cleared his throat. "Well my Name is john Cena and I'm an alcoholic. Nine months ago I lost my husband in a car accident and I felt like my life was over. I started to drink to ease my pain but ended up losing the rest of my family as well. So I decided to give it up and I've been clean for almost a week now but it's getting harder and harder."

"Well good thing about us is that we know how you feel." Randy said.

John looked over at him. "Really, how long have you been here?"

Randy sighed "I started here about six months ago and I've been clean for five of them."

"Did you lose anyone?" John asked.

Randy nodded "Yeah I lost everyone after I came out. So I filled that hole by drinking."

"What made you stop?" john asked.

"When I decided to not let them run my life. I love who I am and no one is going to change that." Randy said smiling.

John smiled "You kind of sound like Scott. He was always positive and upbeat about everything."

Randy looked down "You really think he would want you to be alone?"

"You don't know anything about him!" John yelled.

Randy sat back "Sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Okay guys lets calm down." Austin said. "We're only here to help you John."

John sighed. "Yeah."

**Later**

John was getting a cup of coffee when he was Randy heading his way.

"Hi um I'm really sorry about upsetting you." Randy said.

John sighed "No need because you were right. Scott wouldn't like what I was doing but every time I talk for even look at another guy I feel like I'm cheating on him." He leant back against the table. Scott is the only man I've ever been with and I can't imagine being with anyone else."

"Well I don't know what its like to lose someone like that but I do know that you have people here who understand you." Randy looked down "I'm really sorry about Scott."

John looked over at Randy "You know I never found out your name."

Randy held out his hand. "Oh I'm Randall but my friends call Randy."

John shook his hand. "Well Randy thank you and I'm sorry for your loss as well."

"So were your parents cool with you being gay?" Randy asked.

"Not at first but as time went by they finally came around." John walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. "You should have seen them with Scott. They treated him like he was family."

Austin walked over to them. "Sorry guys but were locking up soon."

"So will we be seeing you here next week?" Randy asked standing by John's car.

John smiled "Yeah you just might. It was nice to meet you Randy."

"You too." Randy said "We'll I'm going to let you go now."

John chuckled "Yeah bye."

Randy waved him off. "Bye." He went to his won car.

John walked into his apartment and sat on the couch. "Jessie are you home!" he yelled out.

Jessie walked into the room and sat next to him. "So how was your first day?"

"It was good to talk about my feeling with others who understood." John looked down. "But it was also kind of weird."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I never talked to a guy as much as I talked to him." He said.

"Ohhh what's his name?" Jessie said smiling.

John chuckled "Calm down it's nothing but his name is Randy."

"Is he cute?" She asked.

"Jessie will you stop." John shirked.

She laughed "Oh my god you do think he's cute."

John sat up "Okay so I think he's cute but on a serious note he's the first guy I actually feel comfortable around. I like talking to him and somehow tings don't seem as bad as they are."

"Why do you think that is?" She asked.

John sighed "I don't know."

Jessie looked down "Maybe you should ask him out."

"Jessie" John stood up "I can't do that."

"Why?" She asked.

"John it's been nine months. How long will it take for you to realize that he's gone and move on with your life."

"Until I feel that I should!" John yelled "You don't understand Jessie. Scott was my life and I'm not ready to let him go. I don't want to let him go." He walked off "Just drop it alright."

Randy walked into his apartment and was greeted by Maxine. Maxine was his golden retriever. "Hey there girl and what have you been doing all day huh." She licked him in the face. "Come on I know you're hungry." He walked in to the kitchen and Maxine followed close by. He poured her some food and water then watched her eat. Besides Maxine Randy was completely alone.

He grabbed a bottle of water and went to the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Not long later he was joined by Maxine who jumped up next to him. "I missed you too Maxine." He said petting her. "You'll never guess the night I had girl. I met this guy and I felt something I never have before." He looked down and smiled when Maxine licked him. "Look at me I'm talking to a dog." He smiled "Am I losing my mind." Maxine barked "At least I have you and you will never leave me will you."

Maxine responded by resting her head on Randy's lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later**

**Monday**

"Hi welcome to Power Bank how may I help you." Randy worked at the front desk at a local bank and hated his job. 3:00 that afternoon we went on break. He walked across the street to a cafe that he went to everyday. He ordered the same lunch and sat in the same spot. He was sitting in the back of the cafe with his head back and eyes closed as he waited for his food.

"What are the odds of seeing you here?" A voice said.

Randy opened his eyes to see John, someone who he's really gotten close to over the past two weeks. "John what are you doing here?"

"Driving around for hours made me hungry so I thought I'd come here." John sat down across from Randy.

"Have I ever told you that you're one hot cop?" Randy said.

John smiled "Yes a million tiles but I never get tired of hearing it. You must work close by?"

Randy nodded. "I work at the bank across the street. My life isn't as nearly as excited as yours is."

"How long have you been working there?" John asked.

"One year." Randy said "One long, boring year."

John chuckled "Come on it can't be that bad."

Randy chuckled as his food was sat down in front of him. "My life is as dull as a kitten playing with a ball of yarn."

John looked down "I don't mean to pry but have you ever been with a man before?"

Randy nodded his head. Once but after what happened I've been too scared to ever do it again."

What happened?" John asked.

"The guy he-" Randy stopped talking "It just didn't work out and I've been afraid that if I ever met another guy he would hurt me too. So I shut myself out of the world and turned to drinking." he drunk some of his water.

John looked down "That guy did he-"

"Let's just talk about something else." Randy said. "Please."

John nodded "So it's just you now?"

Randy smiled "It's been me and my dog Maxine."

"Why Maxine?" John asked talking one of Randy's fries.

"Um Maxine is my little sister." Randy sighed. "Not that I'm calling her a dog but she reminds me of her. Playful, loyal and my best friend. I haven't seen her since I came out. My dad won't let me."

"How old is she?" John asked.

She's thirteen and her birthday is two days from now." Randy began to eat his food.

"So why don't you go and surprise her." John said taking another fry.

Randy shook his head "I don't think that's a good idea. My dad isn't the nicest guy in the world and when he says something you listen."

John sighed "Randy I know you can stand up to him."

Randy smiled "And how do you know that?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes." John smiled "You're stronger than you think Randy and once you see it for yourself the better you'll be."

Randy looked down again. "Thank you."

John took another fry. "You're welcome."

Randy started to play with his cup. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" John said.

Randy cleared his throat. "Do you want to out with me sometime?"

John started at him. "What?"

"A date with me." Randy said again.

John looked down "Excuse me but I have to go." He got up and started to leave.

Randy grabbed his arm. "John wait I didn't mean to-"

John removed his hand. "Look it's not you I just can't do this. I have to go." He turned and left.

Randy sighed, sat back down and buried his face in his hands.

**OOO**

**Two days later**

**Wednesday**

Randy sat in his car and started out at his parent's house. The yard was full of kids and cars. He grabbed a box out of the back seat and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath he made his way up to the house. The door was open so he went inside. He saw his sister sitting on the steps eating with her friends. "Happy birthday Maxine."

Maxine looked up and saw Randy. "Randy you came." She got up and ran over to him. "I missed you so much." She said hugging him.

Randy hugged her back "I missed you too and I got you something."

Maxine pulled back. "You didn't have to get me anything I just wanted to see you." She took the box from Randy. "But you know me I love presents."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bob yelled "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

"I just wanted to see Maxine." Randy said.

Bob grabbed Randy by the shirt and pushed him against the wall. "I don't care I made I very clear that I don't want you here. You're disgusting and you don't deserve to live. You're going to burn in hell you faggot!"

"Dad!" Maxine yelled.

Randy pushed his father away from him and left the house.

"I hate you!" Maxine yelled as she ran upstairs.

**OOO**

Randy jumped in his car and drove off. He swerved down the street, almost hitting another car. He stopped the car and rested his head against the steering wheel and tried to catch his breath. Leaning his head back he looked out the window and saw a bar. He stared at it before getting out and going inside. He sat on one of the stools and started down at his shaky hands.

"How long have you seen clean?" The bartender asked.

Randy sighed "Five months."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Randy shook his head "Just give me a double." The guy just started at him. "Look I can pay now just give me my drink!"

The bartender sighed and gave Randy his drink.

Randy started down at the glass for a lifetime before drinking it down. "Give me another one."

**OOO**

**That night**

John was fixing himself something to eat when his phone rang. "Hello?"

There was a pause. "Um this is the manager at Shad's bar and I have your friend Randy here."

"What?" John said. "Please tell me he didn't drink?"

"He's kind of wasted and he's trying to drive home but we can't let him. Is there any way you can come get him." He asked.

"Yeah I'm on my way." John hung up the phone. "Jessie!"

**OOO**

John and Jessie walked into the bar and up to the counter. "Where is he?"

The bartender pointed across the bar.

John turned around and saw Randy with a bottle in his hands. He walked over to him. "Randy what are you doing?"

Randy looked up at John like he was a stranger. "What are you doing here?"

"Give me that!" John said reaching for the bottle.

Randy pushed him away. "Leave me alone it's not like you care."

"Randy I do care about you." John said.

"No you don't" Randy stood up.

"Why are you drinking?" John asked.

Randy looked down "I went to Maxine's party like you said. Everything was going fine until my dad showed up. He called me a faggot and said that I was going to burn in hell." He laughed and took a few more sips. "Can you believe five months of being clean gone in one visit with my dad?"

John took the bottle from Randy. "I'm taking you home."

"I don't need you John, just like you don't need me." Randy started to walk away. "I can take care of myself."

John grabbed his arm. "I'm not going to lose someone else I care about by letting him get behind the wheel drunk." John yelled out "I lost Scott because of this and I not going to lose you too. Now either you give me the keys to your car and we'll go or I will take them from you and drag your ass out of here!"

Randy started at him before digging into his pockets. He pulled out his keys and gave them to John. "Happy now?" he walked off.

John sighed and he and Jessie followed Randy out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to Randy's house was dead silent. Even though John tried his best to get Randy to talk he just wouldn't. After helping Randy into his apartment John began to strip Randy of his clothes but Randy pushed him away.

John sighed "Randy I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help." Randy said. "Just leave me alone." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of the fridge.

"What are you doing?" John said reaching out for the bottle.

Randy pushed him away. "I said leave me alone! It's not like you care anyway."

John saw that Randy was about to drink it so he stopped him. "I do care about you I just-"

"I don't care anymore." Randy said. "Just get out of my house!" He yelled.

John snatched the bottle away from him. "I'm not going to leave you like this. You've come too far to breakdown like this."

"I don't want to hear it." Randy said walking off to his bedroom. "Just leave me alone." He closed the door behind him.

John stared at the door before going over to the sink and pouring the drink down the drain. He grabbed every ounce of alcohol he could find and did the same. Grabbing Maxine's food he poured it into her bowl.

"Hey Johnny how is it going?" Jessie said.

"He finally went to sleep." John said.

"Do you want me to come get you?" She said.

John sighed and sat on the couch. "That's alright, I'm just going to crash here. Randy is going through some stuff and I really want to be there for him."

Jessie sighed. "You really care about him don't you?"

John smiled "Yeah I really do but I don't know what to do about it."

"Just sit down and talk to him about it." Jessie said. "I know you still love Scott but he's gone and you have to move on."

"I know and I will but I just need some time." John laid down on the couch. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said before hanging up and soon falling asleep.

**OOO**

**The next morning**

Randy woke up feeling horrible. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He was sitting on the toilet with a rag on his head.

"Do you want some coffee?" John asked from the doorway.

Randy groaned "I thought I told you to go."

John smiled "I didn't want to leave you alone."

Randy removed the rag. "I just want to be alone."

John sighed and walked over to Randy. "I just want to help you." He held out the cup of coffee.

Randy grabbed the cup from John and grabbed two aspirins out of the cabinet. After taking them he walked out. "Now you can go."

John followed him. "Randy I-"

"What?" Randy snapped turning back to him. "You made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me so just leave me alone."

John stepped closer to him. "Randy?"

Randy sighed and held his head. "Please just go."

"Alright." John said. After gathering his stuff he walked over to the door. "Don't do anything stupid." He then left the apartment.

Randy opened the fridge and saw that all of his alcohol was gone. He cursed under his breath and grabbed a bottle of water. Going over to the couch he sat down. Maxine ran over to him and laid next to him. His phone rang but he didn't answer it. When it rang again he answered it. "Hello?"

"Randy?" A woman said.

"Mom?" Randy said "Is everything okay?"

"No." She said Maxine is gone and we can't find her. She's not answering her phone and I'm worried. Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't." Randy said.

"Okay if you hear from her please call me." She said.

"I will." Randy hung up the phone and was about to call Maxine but there was a knock at his door. He got up and answered it while Maxine ran into the kitchen. "Maxie what are you doing here?"

Maxine came into his apartment. "I know mom and dad already called you."

Randy shut the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm tired of living in that house." Maxine sat on the couch. She smiled when a dog ran up to her. "Oh you have a dog, what's its name?"

Randy smiled "Maxine?"

Maxine looked up at him. "You named me after your dog?"

Randy chuckled "Yeah because she reminds me of you.

Maxine looked down at the dog. "I loved the present you gave me."

Randy sat down next to her. "What's really going on Maxie?"

Maxine sighed "Mom and dad fight every night and I got tired. I wanted to see you but dad wouldn't let me so I ran away."

"Maxie you can't stay here." Randy said. "I missed you too but I have to call mom and tell her that you're here."

Maxine sat back "I know but can I at least stay here for awhile before you call her?"

Randy sighed "Fine you can."

**OOO**

John was standing outside when Jessie pulled up in front of him. He got into the car. "Thanks for coming to get me."

Jessie looked over at him. "What happened?"

John sighed "He kicked me out alright. He was going on about me not caring about him and now he probably hates me."

"I'm sorry." Jessie said pulling off.

John looked out the window. "I just hope he doesn't go back to drinking because I told him to visit his parents."

**OOO**

Randy sat back and watched his sister eat. "I can't believe you ran away."

Maxine looked over at him. "I don't get what the big deal is. So you're gay who cares. You're still my brother and I love you."

Randy smiled "Good to know someone cares about little old me."

"Mom does, sometimes we talk about you." Maxine says "We wonder if you're happy. I don't know what's going on with dad but mom and I still love you."

Randy reached over and hugged his sister. "I love you too."

"So." Maxine said pulling back. "Do you have anyone special?"

Randy looked down. "There isn't anyone." He sat back "No one at all."

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Randy's been missing a few meetings and John started to get worried that something was wrong so he decided to go see him. He was standing outside his door when he heard Maxine barking inside. He knocked on the door and waited. The door swing opened and a young girl appeared. "Hi may I help you?"

"My name is John and I was looking for Randy." John said.

"Oh you're the guy he's been talking about." Maxine said smiling. "He was right you are hot."

John smiled "Um is he here I really need to talk to him?"

"He actually stepped out not to long ago." Maxine said. "I'll be here when he gets back so I'll tell him then. By the way I'm his sister Maxine."

"Nice to meet you." John said "Can you tell him that I just wanted to make sure that he was okay."

Maxine nodded. "I will." She watched him go then closed the door. Walking to Randy's bedroom she stared at him from the doorway.

"What?" Randy said. He was lying on the bed with Maxine lying next to him. "Who was it?"

"John." Maxine said. "He seems really worried about you."

"So" Randy snapped.

Maxine sighed "What happened between you two?"

Randy sat up. "I met him in one of my classes and we really hit it off. We started hanging out and as time went on I wanted something more so I asked him out and he said no."

"There must have been a reason why." Maxine said sitting on the bed. "Was he dating someone else before you met him?"

Randy looked down "He said that he lost his husband in a car accident a little while ago."

"I think you overreacting." Maxine said. "He's probably not ready to be in another relationship. I mean how would you feel if you lost someone special to you. Maybe he's just not ready to move on."

"I hate it when you sound right." Randy said smiling. "So do you think you're ready to go home?"

Maxine frowned "No I'm not ready to go home. Besides mom said I could stay as long as I like."

"Don't you think they miss you?" Randy said. "She's been calling every night to check on you. You're lucky it's the summer and you don't have school because you would be home right now."

"Okay fine I'll go home if you talk to John." Maxine looked at the dog. "And change her name to something else. Like you use to call me buddy so call her that."

Randy laughed "Alright I'll call her bubby and I'll talk to John."

"I can tell he really likes you and you like him too." Maxine said. "Maybe you should see this from his point of view. If you lost someone that means the world to you would you jump into another relationship?"

"No." Randy said. "Great not I feel like an ass for pushing him into something he wasn't ready for."

**OOO**

The next day his sister went home and Randy drove to his Thursday night meeting. He was sitting in the parking lot thinking about now going in but he made a promise to his sister and he wasn't going to let her down. So he got out and headed inside. When he got to his class he could hear the others inside talking and when he walked in they all stopped and looked at him. "Do you have room for one more?"

"Randy?" Austin said smiling. "It's good to have you back with us."

Randy pulled up a chair and sat down. "It's good to be back."

"Would you like to tell us what you've been doing?" Austin asked.

Randy nodded "the past few weeks have been really tough for me. I got in a fight with my dad and ended up getting drunk the same night. I haven't had anything since but that was a major setback for me. The words he said to me really hurt more than anything."

Austin smiled "But you accomplished one thing you said you were going to do when you first got here. You said you were going to face your father and you did. Even though you had a step back you can always get back on track and we will be here to help you along the way."

Randy looked over at John who was looking at him. "I know."

**OOO**

**Later that night**

While the others were talking and eating their refreshments Randy was sitting alone in the circle. He looked up when he saw John headed his way.

"Can I sit with you?" John asked.

"Yeah?" Randy said sitting up.

"So how are you doing?" John asked.

Randy sighed "I'm sorry for pressuring you into doing anything with me. I've never lost someone that close to me so I don't know how it feels but I'll give you all the time you need."

John smiled "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Randy shook his head. "No."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out." John asked.

Randy smiled. "You don't have to do that John."

"I know but I really want to." John said. "So will you?"

Randy nodded "Yeah."

John once again found himself walking Randy to his car. "So I guess I'll call you tomorrow?"

Randy nodded. "Bye." He said getting into his car and driving off.

John stood there smiling before for the first time in a lone time he was excited about going on a date with someone. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. "I miss you Scotty but I know you hate me for shutting myself out."

**A/N hoped you've enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
